


Lips

by svtadea



Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: In which Jun just had way too pretty (and talented) lips.Or, in which Soonyoung hits his head twice.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379080
Kudos: 49





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short, self-indulgent smut basically that I wrote at like 5AM ‘cause i’m going a little bit stir crazy with the community quarantine going on.

Jun was pretty. Like really pretty. It should be illegal for someone to be this pretty.

Soonyoung felt heat in his cheeks... and somewhere down below. He threw his head back, a groan ripped out of his throat, but just as he did, “Ow!” 

There was a giggle and Soonyoung could all but moan.

“Don’t laugh at me, I just hit my head on the wall.”

Jun pulled from his mouth from Soonyoung’s cock with a lewd pop, his hand still stroking along the balls. “It’s not my fault you hit the wall,” Jun whispered against him, sending vibrations that made Soonyoung buck his hips, “Careful, I’m still here.”

“It’s- hah-“ Soonyoung breathed roughly as heartshaped lips blew air at the tip of his dick. “It’s completely your fault.”

Jun moved to rub a thumb against the tip. Pretty lips curved into a teasing smirk, he asked, “How so? I’m doing nothing wrong.” A tongue peeped out from red lips, Soonyoung’s eyes intensely following it. “If anything, I’m doing everything right.”

With only a grin as warning, Jun soon covered his cock with kitten licks. Soonyoung’s hand flew to grip the other’s hair. Chestnut blond, he barely noted, an amazing feat considering the talented mouth currently blowing him.

“Gentle on my hair,” Jun whined, pulling away once more. “I don’t want to be bald by the end of this.”

Soonyoung mewled, but did loosen his grip. Satisfied, Jun went back to sucking him, with little hums that had Soonyoung’s thighs shaking. One particularly hard suck and a well time timed tug on his balls had all coherent thoughts thrown out of his mind.

The room boiled down to just that delicious heat wrapped around Soonyoung and those pretty red lips stretched wide on his cock. Spit dribbled from the corners, making an even more tantalizing scene. In and out, that mouth went, until a nose was buried into curled black hair and until only the tip was in.

Soonyoung was half-sure he was babbling at this point, not that he cared to dwell on whatever sound he made. No, his thought were just on the immense pleasure those pretty red lips gave him. Unable to resist, Soonyoung reached to swipe a thumb against the bottom lip. It earned him a whine that literally went straight to his cock. 

Soonyoung groaned, “Jun— Ah! Junnie, I’m close.”

As if with renewed vigor, Jun went down on him, harder, faster. And finally, he whispered, red lips against Soonyoung’s cock, “Come for me, baby.”

Soonyoung threw his head back with a scream, never mind that he hit head again against the wall. Just white hot pleasure burning his body.

When he came to, a prettier sight met him.

Jun was pretty, that’s a given, he had a pretty face and even prettier lips. But now, god, he was a sight to behold. Red heartshaped lips painted with streaks of white, pink tongue poking out to lap at Soonyoung’s come. 

He felt his cock twitch back to life.

Another giggle came forth from those lips, “Easy, tiger. We have the whole month to ourselves.”


End file.
